


Kanan's Descent

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: BBW, Blob - Freeform, F/F, Fat Girls, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Tube Feeding, Weight Gain, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Kanan hasn't heard from Mari, Riko or Dia in awhile, so she decides to go check up on them.This fic features blobby, fat, morbidly obese girls.
Relationships: Ohara Mari/Sakurauchi Riko/Kurosawa Dia
Kudos: 22





	Kanan's Descent

It’d been a few weeks since Kanan had last heard from her fellow past-third years and their girlfriend. Now, she knew that Mari was always simply up to no good -- assuming that she took them to Italy, and kept Riko and Dia there, trapped, or something… but that was highly unrealistic. Dia would have at least texted her by now! 

With a pout on her face, Kanan leapt out off of her couch and tossed on a sleeveless hoodie. It was always up to her to make sure that her friends were okay, huh?

Kanan biked to the Ohara household with ease, parked in front, opened the gate with the code that was just 69420… Mari’s van was still in the area; so they couldn’t have gone anywhere…

As expected of Mari, the front door was left completely unlocked. Sighing, Kanan let herself in, only to be greeted by the overwhelming scent of vanilla… It wasn’t a scent she minded, certainly not -- but when her eyes finally locked onto the source of it…

There were her friends; all three of them, taking up at least two couches each… she dropped her phone and simply stood in shock.

The once elegant and mature Kurosawa Dia had her lips hungrily sucking a white cream from a tube coming from the ceiling -- her cheeks stained with the same creamy goodness. Kanan always knew Dia was a little bit chubby -- but now her thighs and ass were so big that they could eclipse the sun -- they practically melted into the couch, covered in cellulite and folds -- even her ankles were covered in gooey fat -- and to go with all of this, a triple-rolled belly that was jiggling from the mere motion of Dia sipping… Kanan finally glanced at her friends’ face -- Dia had no neck, only rolls and rolls upon more rolls… she looked completely entranced by the tube in front of her, as if lost in the cream, wanting nothing more than for it to go down her throat and straight to her oversized thighs. 

Riko was once the skinniest girl in all of Aqours, but now the redhead had to be one of the fattest girls in Numazu. Her face had gained the fattest cheeks Kanan had ever seen; and she had to have more than seven chins, each dripping with frothy, creamy goodness. She raised a stretch-mark covered arm to wave at Kanan, being the only one to seemingly notice the diver’s arrival -- even her fingers were fat! They looked like chubby sausages! And not to mention her tits and belly… each tit was bigger than Riko’s own fat face and sat on the massive orb of folds in front of them. Her ass was almost as big as Dia’s, but not quite there yet -- though it was clear that she was going that direction…

And Mari? Mari was weirdly enough -- the least large of them all, but her breasts were massive, bigger than the cushions of the couch… they obscured her clearly huge, flabby stomach, which spilled out from the sides. She had her fat arms crossed on her chest with a smile on her chinless face. Finally having noticed Kanan, she motioned to the best of her ability an “OK” sign, only to get a dirty look back from the diver. Her thighs weren’t as covered in cellulite and rolls; and were instead smooth fat. 

Popping the tube out of her mouth and letting it sink down onto her tits, getting cream everywhere; Mari grinned. “Oh~ Kanan! What a surprise!”

“W-What on earth have you three gotten into!?”

Dia, finally seeming having gained some consciousness, turned to look at Kanan. “Um, morbid obesity, I guess.”

“This… this isn’t like you at all, Dia… Can you guys even move?!”

All three of them shook their heads in unison. 

“We- Well, we have to fix this! You guys need to lose some weight…!”

“Oh, lighten up, Kanan,” Riko giggled. “We like being like this! Wanna feel?” the redhead motioned to her own fatty belly. “That blush on your face is kinda obvious…”

Dia faked a gasp. “Oh, Gods, Matsuura Kanan?! Liking fat girls?! Who would have thought…” she snickered to herself. “I would know. You always did like staring at my little muffintop before…”

“W-- Where’s all this coming from?!” Kanan blushed, crossing her arms. “Mari, you’ve tainted them…!”

“Why don’t you join us, Kanan?” Mari held out the tip of her tube to Kanan. 

“I don’t want to…”

“You could live a life of gluttony and laziness with us… no more needing to wake up at five in the morning for runs… you’ll be all good and taken care of, each and every morning~” Mari thrust the tube forward. “And if not, at least try a little of this? Pleaaaseee?” 

Trying to ignore her obvious horniness for fat girls, and how nice that idea of Mari’s sounded, Kanan locked on to the tube. 

“...I have been craving something sweet all day… and a little ain’t gonna hurt, right?”

“Not at all,” Dia scratched at her beauty mark. “Not one bit.”

\-----

After Kanan’s mouth got hit with whatever Mari was brewing above in her attic; she knew she was a goner. It had taken a lot of effort from the three combined blobs to pull Kanan’s mouth off of the tube -- finally getting her to sit between the little space that Dia and Riko hadn’t filled -- but even then, their fat still squished up against the little athletic diver…

A day had passed, and Kanan hadn’t stopped suckling from her new tube. Days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months… 

With what she had become, Mari had to buy Kanan her own seat… which wasn’t any issue. 

Kanan had turned into the biggest, blobbiest glutton that the three had ever seen -- she sat on her creaking, breaking sofa, three tubes of cream stuck in her mouth that were constantly being gulped down, her previous clothes ripped to shreds underneath her… Her muscles had been long gone, replaced with layers and layers of thick, creamy fat. Each of her arms had to at least be a hundred pounds, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t lift them up anymore at all. Her face was covered in fat; fatter than Riko’s and Mari’s combined -- she had no neck, but there was no difference between her chins and the fat encasing her body. Her once defined abs had also disappeared into lard -- her stomach seeped in between her thighs, but also laid on them, spreading out far and covering not only her knees, but her calves as well. 

She was the picture of prime, perfect immobility -- a perfect blob to do nothing but be fed fatter. And she loved every minute of it, after so many years of dieting, trying to perfect her workout routine -- Kanan had lost it, giving into her new life of obesity… compared to her, the trio of girlfriends felt… small…

At this rate, they would have to call in someone else to help them… but first, Mari needed to get some tailor-made clothes, and maybe a sheet for Kanan…

  
  



End file.
